


捕获天使后续

by Suberr



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: 原作支部id=4429739R18，二次同人，cp斯雷伊奈卡南大法的新投捕获天使的续写。伊奈帆是天使的paro。已获得原作者脑洞授权。**斯雷因第一人称攻





	捕获天使后续

**Author's Note:**

> 原作支部id=4429739
> 
> R18，二次同人，cp斯雷伊奈  
卡南大法的新投捕获天使的续写。伊奈帆是天使的paro。  
已获得原作者脑洞授权。
> 
> **斯雷因第一人称攻

01  
“希望伊奈帆就这样留在地上。请不要再回到天上了。”

他沉默不语，却也仿佛认命般闭上了眼睛。他一动不动。如果那具身体没有因呼吸带来的轻微起伏的话，伊奈帆就只是一个放在超市货架上的布偶而已了。  
“没劲。”我小声嘀咕道，那股如潮水般涌来的欲望也像退潮般飞快消失了。从内心来说，我绝对会给挣扎和反抗的天使酱投上“可口”一票。他还是一动不动，我也缓缓放松了钳制他的力气，由压着他的姿势慢慢往后退。  
突然，他背上的翅膀像烟花爆炸一样展开来，给我一记迎面痛击。  
“痛！”  
我生生承受了十倍于被一个鸡毛掸子击打的疼痛，恍惚间完全放开了手，伊奈帆趁机把衣服捞到胳膊上，往窗户那边爬去。  
“伊奈帆，你要逃走嘛。”我回过神，笑了笑，“你的任务怎么办呢？”  
我记得他刚刚好像说的是“为了防止我堕入罪恶之道才来的”。  
他回头望了我一眼，那眼神充满了犹豫、动摇和不甘心，我抓住这个决胜时机向前一扑，重新按住他。我像翻烤肉一样把他翻了个身，把身体卡在他的双腿间，从正面完全压制住了这只临阵脱逃的天使。  
抓住了他想要打我耳光的右手。以防万一，我把他的左手也牢牢扣在了床上。  
也不能像刚才一样猛地展开翅膀飞走了，伊奈帆绝望地凭空用小腿踹我，他使不上力，我一点也不觉得疼。  
“过了这么久才自我介绍，万分抱歉。我叫斯雷因•特洛耶特，多谢款待。”我说，向那个雪白的脖颈咬了下去。

02  
在那之后又做了好几次。  
伊奈帆也只有在第一次结束的时候用手肘挡着眼睛，喃喃说着“对天使出手可是重罪”。后来他再也没有茫然地望着天花板、机器般重复这件事了。出乎意料的，他倒是一个相当现实的性格。  
“伊奈帆，我的份呢？”  
“没有。”  
桌子上只摆着一个盘子，里面堆着生菜、火腿切片和吐司，旁边是一杯冒着热气的牛奶。不速之客背对着我，煎鸡蛋的香味从他面前的炒锅里传过来。我走近一看，锅底也只孤零零地铺着一个鸡蛋。  
“……算了，我随便在便利店里买点什么好了。”我继续用手拨弄头发，试图让它们看上去整齐一些。即使吐槽“这是我的食材和我的厨具！”，也会消弭在伊奈帆理直气壮的、毫无波动的眼神中，我已经习惯到麻木了。  
按照他的说法，现在我确实是有罪之身，自然他的任务也成了镜花水月；而他自己，也不幸变成了堕天使。  
“……伊奈帆，那之后发生了什么变化吗？”我问。  
“嗯？”他看了我一眼，我用手戳了戳他肩胛骨下方。  
感觉到异动的我立刻往旁边一跳，一对洁白的翅膀从原本空无一物的脊背上绽开。  
“很危险的好不好，”我抱怨道，“伊奈帆，就不能事先提醒一下，被打到会很痛的说。”  
“和原来一样。”他无视我的抱怨，直接转回上一个问题。  
我也并不失望。相反，我还有点高兴。他那鸟儿一般柔软又坚韧的羽翼也如初见时那样纯白无暇、没有产生一丝杂色一片杂毛，不知怎的我感到有些安慰。  
摸上去还带着温度，暖暖的，像摸着公园里的鸽子一样。  
“你，想不到你还是个毛控。”他盯着我，“你就只是喜欢这对翅膀而已吧。”  
“才不是呢！什么样子的伊奈帆我都喜欢！”  
他的身体抖了一下，耳朵也带上了果酱般的红色。  
我才发现自己不知不觉摸到了他的敏感带，靠近根部异常温热蓬松的内里羽毛。啊，原来不是因为我的真心话产生的效果。  
“抱歉，我不是故意的。”  
他盯着我看了好一会儿，仿佛要从我脸上找出说谎的罪证似的。然后他转过身，右手捏过一个鸡蛋在锅沿敲了下去。  
油香飘了上来，蛋白边缘很快变成漂亮的金黄色。  
“……我不小心多做了一个，”依旧是毫无起伏的声音，“不能浪费粮食。”  
“所以，只好麻烦你了。”

03  
看着他瓦红色的眼睛，我突然产生了一个想法：“伊奈帆，和我一起上学吧。反正你一个人在家很无聊吧。”  
他摇头。  
“可是伊奈帆哪儿也去不了啊。”不仅仅是担心他寂寞。出于私心我也希望他能待在我身边：看到他会莫名其妙地安心下来。也许是他看上去比我自己要更可靠的缘故。  
最重要的一点是我还处在像苍耳播种要粘在动物身上一样、想要黏着他的状态。  
“我不去。”他说，表情平静，“是因为我不需要那些知识。”  
“所以我不去。”他重复了一遍，听起来也像是毫无遗憾的样子。  
“但是你看上去比我要小啊。”  
“我才不想被认为‘蓝天是由于折射现象的关系’的人说呢。”  
“诶！不是折射带来的还能是什么啊！？”我不服气道。  
“……不对不对，我印象中并没有和你聊过这种事啊，你是怎么知道……”  
“是瑞利散射。”他一五一十地纠正。  
但这不是我现在最想了解的。这些事我好像只和一名少女提过，想必那时候确实是非常喜欢她，我才会那么热切地比划着、仿佛要把自己倾空一般诉说着。可我完全没有这份记忆了。  
“我从别处听来的。”他盯着我，轻描淡写道。  
伊奈帆不愿多谈，只是像要驱赶我一般把我往玄关推。说不上是“推”，只是做出了细小的姿势我便全然领悟他的意图。  
“步行到车站要5分钟，乘车到学校要15分钟。综上，你再不出发就要迟到了。”  
“好好好，我马上走。”我把他拽过来亲了亲他的脸颊，“等我回来再说。”  
他没有任何反应，人偶似的被动接受着我的亲昵。  
也没有什么“你走好”啦“一路顺风”啦。唉。我叹了口气。难道他还在生气吗，什么都没有发生，那就说明并不是什么大不了的事吧。  
“等等，”他突然说，拽着我的胳膊把我拉回来，“已经一星期了。她差不多也……”  
“谁？”  
纯白的天使之翼展开来，他伸手从后背扯下一根羽毛，然后单手握着；待拳心的橘黄色光芒完全消失时，原先的羽毛已经变成了由棕色绳子系着的羽毛吊坠。他把那枚吊坠放到我手上，略显紧张地说，“你拿着。不要让它离开你身边。不要让它沾水。”  
虽然觉得奇怪，我还是决定信任伊奈帆，把它挂在了脖子上，“这样就好了么。”  
“嗯。”  
“到底是谁啊。”我问。能让他如此紧张的人可不多见。  
“……是，是我姐姐，界冢雪。”伊奈帆说，他过了好一会儿才放开我让我出门。

04  
自地球与火星签订永久停战协议已经过去了六十多年。尽管人们一刻不停地投入战后重建工作中，但战争造成的人口稀缺还是令此工作举步维艰，我所生活的城市——新芦原市就是例证之一。到处都是残破的建筑物，突然出现的平地上是被弹药夷平的焦痕。为什么明明同为人类，地球人和火星人却要互相争斗呢，我每次看到这幅苍凉的景象，就不由得心情低落。  
所幸植物的生命力是很旺盛的，它们迅速地占据了新芦原市的每一个角落，无论那里是不是它们曾经圈定的地盘；郁郁葱葱的绿色，倒使战争留下的疮痍显得没那么惨淡。  
比我老成的伊奈帆看到这些会怎么想呢。他应该会说出一番如同教科书上标准答案一般无懈可击的分析吧。不，说不定只会沉默不语。他看上去对地球也好火星也好都没有特别大的热情。  
他会对什么产生兴趣呢？  
我不知道。我依然看不懂他，即使我们每天朝夕相对，即使我们双手相握、在一张床上睡着，我也无从得知他的想法。他从不开口诉说他的身世他的过去他的喜好，就算我穷追不舍地问他。  
到底为什么会出现在我面前呢？为什么选择了我呢？即便是需要拯救即将犯错的人类，在伊奈帆面前也应该有许许多多的选择才是。  
不过那样的话，我们就不会相遇了吧。  
总觉得，那样对他来说会比较幸福。啊真是讨厌的感觉。

“你、要、去、哪、儿？”  
一听到声音，我就像被施了魔法一样身体僵住了。同班同学莱艾・阿里亚修死死地抓住我的衣服。所有女生中我拿她最没辙了。  
“抱歉，莱艾我有点事情要先走。”我使劲挤出一个诚恳的微笑。  
“斯雷因•特洛耶特，”她冷冷地看着我，“这几天放学之后你都没有出席社团活动，部长说不计较，我也就算了；今天正好轮到我们班打扫游泳池，你还要逃跑是什么意思？”  
“莱艾，听我说，我是有原因的……”  
“所以说火星人就是这样，狡猾、不负责任、不合群、不讲信用……”她边说边挥舞着扫帚攻过来，“火星人全是敌人！一定要全部歼灭！”  
“莱艾你不也是火星人吗？”  
“我和你们不一样！”  
啊！！——  
……  
结果我还是穿着短袖短裤站在了游泳池里，而女生们拿着水管站在游泳池的另一端。  
“应该没问题吧……”我隔着衣服摸了摸天使的羽毛，我还记得伊奈帆叮嘱过不能离开它也不能让它沾水。“所以才不想来打扫游泳池的！呜……”  
“斯雷因！磨磨蹭蹭的干什么呢！”莱艾远远地挥着手，“我~要~放~水~了~”  
“哇！等等！”  
幸运的是没有造成任何损失、非常顺利地打扫完了游泳池。我松了口气，一直紧绷的心脏也平静下来。  
伊奈帆的姐姐会是什么样的人呢。她很可怕吗很古板很固执吗。连伊奈帆也会露出那种表情。唔，应该不只是会反对我们在一起那么简单吧。  
不过从我的角度上说，我也想和她见上一面，亲自向她请求原谅，希望能得到她的允许。  
“姐姐大人，虽然我不怎么可靠，但我会努力的！”我在心里默默演练。  
突然一股水流冲了过来，淋了我一身。  
“斯雷因，抱歉的说！”莱艾吐了吐舌头，罪魁祸首是她右手的水管。因为我在发呆所以没注意到她的犯罪企图。  
“糟了，都怪你，全湿掉了。”我慌忙拎出羽毛吊坠查看。  
“诶，你带着这么漂亮的吊坠啊，女朋友送的？”  
“你别说话！”我冲她大吼。  
遇到了水。羽毛上的光泽消失了。到底会发生什么事呢？我惴惴不安。

“原来你躲在这种地方啊，特洛耶特卿。”  
我回头一看，一个从未见过的长发女人伫立在我们身后，她出现得悄无声息，难以想象穿着高跟鞋的她是怎么踩过这些小水滩的。  
难不成是……  
仔细一看她的容貌确实和伊奈帆长得有些相似。  
“客套话就免了，特洛耶特卿，我是来带走奈君的。把奈君交出来吧，”她向我走来，与此同时早上才见过的和伊奈帆相同的橘黄色光芒汇集在她手中，交织幻化出两把手枪，“否则——”  
一颗子弹擦过我的耳边，留下火辣辣的触感。  
“天使是不能杀人的吧。”  
“如果能夺回奈君的话，我为此堕入地狱也无妨。”  
她不紧不慢地走过来。  
“你认错了，这个地方没有什么‘特洛耶特卿’。”莱艾挡在我面前。  
“莱艾，这不关你的事。”她怜悯地看着她，莱艾突然像断线木偶似的倒在地上。  
“你做了什么！？”  
“放心，我只是让她昏过去了而已。我们之间的私事没有把她牵扯进来的必要。”伊奈帆的姐姐笑着说，“原来你也会为这点小事紧张啊，特洛耶特卿。明明是个冷酷无情的男人。”  
“这种事，不及我失去奈君的痛苦的十分之一。”

05  
“奈君！把我的奈君——”  
那天天气阴沉，凝滞的空气充满了整个扬陆城，凄厉的叫喊由远及近，撞到墙壁上激起仿若金属摩擦般粗糙刺耳的回响。  
“阁下，她就是那个刚刚冲击扬陆城的驾驶员。”  
看不出有任何计划、单枪匹马地挑战我的扬陆城，结论是还无需我出手、不到两小时就被活捉了，该称赞她勇气可嘉呢，还是说她有勇无谋呢。  
“呵。”我忍不住笑了，“话说回来她一直在喊的‘奈君’是什么。”我只是有点好奇而已，也不是非要知道。  
“据属下调查，她喊的似乎是她的弟弟，界冢伊奈帆。”  
“……”  
“您忘了吗，”火星随从的眼睛里闪烁着敬佩憧憬的光芒，“那时您表现出aldnoah的天赋神力救了扎兹伯爵……”  
哦。是吗。是那时候的橙色的家伙啊。  
死到临头还在嚣张的家伙。因为太生气了忍不住直接抹杀了那个挑衅的笑容。艾瑟依拉姆公主、扎兹巴鲁姆、可恶的橙色，混在一起就是让人无法冷静。  
“你这个恶魔！快把我的奈君还给我！”被带到跟前的女人想冲上来，却被两旁押解的士兵死死压住，她只能一句句反复嘶吼着。  
我面色如常地看着她，甚至还露出了微笑，“‘奈君’？你找错人了吧，我可不认识什么‘奈君’。”  
“杀人凶手！你明明把我可爱的弟弟给……”  
“这里是战场，身为军人的话总不至于连这点常识都不知道。”  
“出了好多血，积汇在地面上像湖泊一样，那么多血……”她低下头喃喃道，“奈君恐怕已经……”  
“……”  
“至少把尸体还给我也好啊！火星的恶魔！”  
尸体？当时我放下枪的第一时间就抱着公主去找医生抢救，完全没有注意橙色家伙的尸体去哪儿了。也许是被后来打扫的人清理了。  
我如实说道，这可有些冤枉。  
“总之要不是你，奈君也不会——”女人的眼神突然变得凌厉，她猛地挣脱士兵的钳制，顺手抽出其中一个的枪。不知什么时候她把捆着的绳子给割断了。“我要为奈君报仇！”  
她举着枪冲过来想射击，我偏了偏身、胳膊一挥，把她的枪打落在地。然后我用力一踢，枪向地毯的外缘滑去，一直滑到墙边。发愣的士兵这才解冻、一拥而上重新按住她。  
她直直看向我，表情是狰狞的憎恨和绝望。  
“疯子。”我说。我失去了兴致，挥了挥手，“把她带出城，走得远一点。”  
“然后放了她。”  
为什么会这么做，我也不知道，也许是她的表情和以为公主遇害的我有几分相似，她的举动让我想起了曾经的自己，所以我也产生了一丝恻隐之心。  
“我才不会接受恶魔的同情！”她尖叫。  
如一台短路的复读装置一样闪出火花。  
她一直在尖叫着嘶吼着，直到她身影完全淡出我的视线，我还能隐隐约约听到那个厉鬼般的声音。

……  
“想起来了么，特洛耶特卿。”她的枪已经抵住我的额头。  
“……在那之后你怎么样了。”  
“我杀了几个火星人，本来想返回来刺杀你的，运气不好，被射杀了。”她轻松地说。  
“……在那之后我……”我全部想起来了，积劳成疾，小时候落下的病根复发，在地球上无法得到全面治疗。最后……  
“你的死相可真惨呐，恶魔。我在天上看得一清二楚。不过，看来不是所有人都能成为天使的。”她嘲讽地笑。  
“斯雷因.特洛耶特，你的问题我也回答完了。现在可以告诉我，奈君被你藏到哪去了吧。否则——”

“雪姐，已经够了。”伊奈帆如同他姐姐出现时一样悄无声息突然出现在我身边，他抓住界冢雪的枪，摇摇头把它按了下去，“我只是借住在他的公寓而已。斯雷因没有对我做什么。”  
“那就好，奈君快跟我回去。我可以不追究你把宝贵的羽毛送给他这件事。”她飞快地说，口气明显缓和下来，对我也不再关心。她伸手去拉她弟弟，却顿时变了脸色，“没有做什么？奈君你们……”  
“嗯。”伊奈帆面无表情应了一声。  
“奈君你为什么总要做让姐姐伤心的事呢！为什么非要接下这个任务呢！为什么非要和他在一起、甚至连……都做了……就那么喜欢这个杀掉你的恶魔吗！？”  
界冢雪爆发出一阵大哭，这个坚强到即使独自踏上复仇之路也不退缩的女人，孩子一般嚎哭了起来。  
“这不关伊奈帆的事，是我强迫他的。”我说，“因为我觉得天使的伊奈帆很漂亮，我忍不住喜欢……”  
“住口！果然恶魔就是恶魔！在伊奈帆知道你的转世之前干掉你就好了。”她擦了擦脸，想要重新变出枪。  
这次直接被伊奈帆阻止了。  
“姐姐，”他说，“这不是喜欢。”  
我的心一沉。  
伊奈帆面无表情地看了我一眼，继续道，“也许是宿命吧。我以前不会相信这些，但我现在变成了天使，已经够奇怪了。所以不多多少少相信一些宿命论也说不过去。我觉得我的宿命就是，我注定是要和他纠缠在一起的，从那时候选择和他合作攻击火星机甲开始。”  
“我是不会道歉的哦，蝙蝠。我一直认为你是敌人，现在也是这么想的。”  
“橙色的家伙，那么我也！”  
“所以，姐姐，你放心吧。我是靠我自己的意志走到这一步的。”他说。

“明明说不是喜欢我，跟界冢雪一起走不就好了。”  
“斯雷因，别哭。”  
“才没有哭。”  
“喜欢啦，爱啦，只在书上看到过，如果不亲身体会果然是不能了解的。”伊奈帆伸手摸了摸我的头，像前辈安慰后辈似的。但我并不讨厌，反而把他抱得更紧了，“我以前从来没有喜欢过谁，我并不清楚‘喜欢’是什么样的感觉。所以，我是否喜欢你，我不知道。”  
“但我不知为何总是放不下。你不是一直坚持‘没有后悔杀掉我’么，但那时候你在我视网膜上留下的最后的印象……”  
“是一副快要哭出来的表情。”  
“那才不是为你！是为了……艾瑟依拉姆……公主……殿下……”他盯着我，我越说越小声越说越没底气。  
“呐，伊奈帆，天使犯错了会怎么样呢。”  
“果然是不能再做天使了吧。”他一脸云淡风轻，“其实恶魔也不错的，只要带翅膀的生物你都喜欢吧。”  
“……伊奈帆，我还没有那么不挑食。”  
“谁知道呢。”

伊奈帆只留下一张写着“请忘记我”的便签就离开了公寓。我哪里也找不到他，他就像从没在我生活中出现一样干干净净地消失了。但我相信以他的性格他不会就这样丢下我的，他只是有不得不去做的事罢了。  
虽然只是我的直觉。  
半年后。  
“嗨，大家安静！”班主任拍了拍手，说，“今天我要为各位介绍一位新同学。”  
“他……”

Fin


End file.
